Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast 2 Wii U
'Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast 2 '''is a fan idea of the sequel to it's predecessor Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast. It is developed by Paon who originally developed the predecessor of Barrel Blast, with the two other developers Playtonic Rareware and Retro Studios. This remarks the return of Chunky Kong and his little brother Kiddy Kong, as they never appeared in the previous installment. The Snowmads from Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze return but only 6 playable Snowmad members. Playable Characters Characters that came from the first installment returns, while Candy Kong from the previous installment wasn't playable. Kongs *Donkey Kong: The most balanced-type Kong. (Speed:*** Boost:*** Agility***) Rival: Kritter *Diddy Kong: Sacrifices some speed for great agility. (Speed:** Boost:**** Agility:***) Rival: Kip *Dixie Kong: Minimal max speed, but high agility and maxed-out boost. (Speed:* Boost:***** Agility:***) Rival: Kass *Lanky Kong: Almost maximum speed, but has low boost and minimal agility. (Speed:**** Boost:** Agility:*) Rival: Klump *Tiny Kong: Maxed out boost and high speed, but low agility. (Speed:**** Boost:***** Agility:**) Rival: Kalypso *Funky Kong: Maximum speed, but minimum agility and boost. (Speed:***** Boost:* Agility:* ) Rival: Kludge *Wrinkly Kong: Has speed and boost similar to Donkey Kong, but has maximum agility. (Speed:*** Boost:*** Agility:*****) Rival: Kopter *Cranky Kong: Has one star more than Donkey Kong in every category. (Speed:**** Boost:**** Agility: ****) Rival: King K. Rool Kong Newcomers *Candy Kong: Maximum speed, but has minimum boost and average agility. (Speed:***** Boost:** Agility:***) *Chunky Kong: Normal speed and high boost, but low agility. (Speed:*** Boost:**** Agility:*) Rival: Krusha *Kiddy Kong: Has one more star in speed and two more in agility than Chunky Kong. (Speed:**** Boost:**** Agility:***) Rival: Kutlass Kremlings *Kritter: Has the same stats as Donkey Kong. *Kip: Has the same stats as Diddy Kong. *Kass: Has the same stats as Dixie Kong. *Kopter: Has the same stats as Wrinkly Kong. *Kalypso: Has the same stats as Tiny Kong. *Kludge: Has the same stats as Funky Kong. *Klump: Has the same stats as Lanky Kong. *King K. Rool: Has the same stats as Cranky Kong. Kremling Newcomers *Krusha: Same stats as Chunky Kong. *Kutlass: Same stats as Kiddy Kong. *Krunch: Minimum speed, average boost and agility. (Speed:** Boost:*** Agility:***) Rival: Tuck Snowmads *Lord Fredrik: Minimum boost and agility. (Speed:*** Boost:** Agility:*) *Bashmaster: (Speed:** Boost:*** Agility:*) *Fluff: Maximum agility and speed (Speed:**** Boost:*** Agility:*****) *Tuck: Same stats as Krunch. *Ba-boom: Maximum boost, great speed, and agility. (Speed:**** Boost:***** Agility:****) *Walbrick: Low speed, agility, and average boost. (Speed:** Boost:*** Agility:**) Other Characters *Yoshi: Good speed and agility. (Speed:**** Boost:*** Agility:****) *Sparkster: Maximum speed and boost. (Speed:***** Boost:***** Agility:***) DLC *Klonoa: Maximum boost and agility. (Speed:*** Boost:***** Agility:****) DLC *Yooka: (Speed:**** Boost:*** Agility:*****) Courses Trivia *Kutlass and Sparkster are the only characters who can use their cutlass/sword to use them while smashing barrels. **Through, when attacking other characters they use their fists. *Candy Kong is the only character not to rival with a Kremling character nor a Snowmad. **Krunch is also the only character who doesn't have any similar stats to a Kong. *Sparkster does not use his jetpack much in this game similar like what he did in Diddy Kong Racing Wii U. **He does use his jetpack while getting launched out of the Launcher Barrel, possibly for more boost. *Mappy doesn't appear in this game like how he appeared in Diddy Kong Racing Wii U, he was replaced by Klonoa for DLC by unknown reasons. *This is one of Sparkster's appearances (outside of his home series) with those of the design from his appearance in ''Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2. He appeared with this design in Super Smash Bros. Battle Beyond (as an alternative costume with his 2010 appearance), Diddy Kong Racing Wii U, Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, Mario Kart 8, and ''Super Mario Maker ''(with his RKA1 and 2010 appearance as costumes). Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Racing Games